Xaria Wiki
Handbook (Rules) Seminar Outline Upcoming Games Past Games Picture Gallery Timeline Deities Races Lands Orders Artifacts Characters Storage & Supplies Lost and Found Site Directions Proposed Changes Dark Frontier DF Handbook Star Wars Welcome to the Xaria Wiki Some say Xaria is dying. The magik which holds the land together has been waning the past twenty years, resulting in recent failures in magikal castings and spells. There is a rise of Death Magik practices and a fall of heroic nations. Some say the world is dying. Other say this is part of a natural cycle of the ebb and flow of magik. This may be a chance for a world to be reborn or to simply fade away into nothing. But there is always be a chance heroes to rise to the occasion and defend their home, their world. Handbook - Character Creation, Advancement, Skills, and Rules Core Handbook Now Online! - * Creating a New PC/Advancement * Combat * Skills * Thievery * Magik * Mechanics Spells A-E Spells F-J Spells K-P Spells Q-Z Welcome! Hello friends and welcome to the Campaign Wiki! This wiki should allow us to keep the Stories, Lands, History, Rules and Records of the game we love up to date by letting all of us contribute when and if we have the time and gumption. Pretty much everything here is editable, you just have to poke around and do what you think is appropriate. A relatively small group has worked up where is here so far and we would love to have more contributors! If nothing else, this is a great spot to research for games or characters, as the search feature is robust indeed. If you are new to Campaign, have been on a couple of games or are a long time player, please check out the handbook. It has terrific information on creating new characters, updating the histories of characters long left in the closet and some missing pieces that need to be filled in. In addition, since the world of Campaign depends on storytellers of all kinds, the handbook may set off a spark in your imagination leading to new tales for us to participate in. If you are unsure about any information within the handbook, or you need to ask a question about your character or character creation, just post something in a discussion tab here on the site, others will join in to lend a hand. Campaign also can not grow and change without your input. If you have questions or concerns about what has happened on game here is where you want to discuss it. If you are new to the site, feel free to browse! Nothing is restricted! We'll add you as a member once you've got a few games under your belt. Once one of us approves you (only a formality), you will be all set to add and edit. Vivat Campaign! Things that could use updating: A Place Between the Pages on the Past Games page Rynith, Old Halgudar, Urth/Lindora, Dakkor Missing or empty Orders The Characters section could use more entries! Anyone with good unique props for others to use during games should add to the Storage & Supplies. Any text written for in-game props, journals, letters, etc. should be added somewhere if and when people feel like it. It would be great to see the GM's of long-arc storylines from our past doing a page of synopsis of the story. TCC and Requiem jump to mind. Rules details for the Summoner mage class (currently in-progress - Devin) LARP Group based out of NY and CA A rules-light RPG designed to put the focus on Roleplay and Character story. Since 1989. We're importing pages from our old site so be patient. If you want anything specific added, ask Constance C Star Wars Cantina Far far Away rules Latest activity Category:Browse